Courage Is Waiting For You
is an insert song that appears in the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. The song debuted in episode 17 on May 28th, 2017. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Sā tachiagatte tachiagatte Yūki ga kimi wo matteru Brave Heart! Yūgure somaru sakamichi no tochū de kimi no Omokage ga yureteru Namida afurete tatoe sabishisa ni kurete mo Daisuki wa ubawasenai Daijōbu tte ganbareru tte Tsuyoku naru tte warattetai Shinjiru chikara wa kirakira kagayaku Brave Heart! Akiramenaide Arukidashite arukidashite Seiippai no hohaba de Kizutsuke nagara kizutsuki nagara demo Soredemo mirai ga mitai Hashiridashite hashiridashite Kokoro ga utau hō e to Tachimukatte tachimukatte Yūki ga kimi wo matteru Brave Heart! |-|Japanese= さあ立ち上がって　立ち上がって 勇気が君を待ってる Brave Heart！ 夕暮れ染まる坂道の途中で君の 面影が揺れてる 涙溢れて　例え寂しさに暮れても 大好きは奪わせない 大丈夫って頑張れるって 強くなるって笑ってたい 信じる力はキラキラ輝く Brave Heart！ あきらめないで 歩き出して　歩き出して 精一杯の歩幅で 傷つけながら　傷つきながらでも それでも未来が見たい 走り出して　走り出して 心が歌う方へと 立ち向かって　立ち向かって 勇気が君を待ってる Brave Heart！ |-| English= Now stand up Courage is waiting for you Brave Heart! As your walking down the road toward the hill, below the twilight sky Your shadow sways in front of you Though my overflowing tears are an example of my loneliness I will not allow them to steal the things that we love It will be alright. I will do my best With my shinning faith and my sparkling power I will have the strength to laugh Brave Heart! I will never give up Even though I am injured I will continue to stride forward For my steps will continue to grow stronger I will change the future with my courage Let’s start running And all of our hearts will begin to sing We will oppose them, we will fight them Courage is waiting for you Brave Heart! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Sā tachiagatte tachiagatte Yūki ga kimi wo matteru Brave Heart! Yūgure somaru sakamichi no tochū de kimi no Omokage ga yureteru Namida afurete tatoe sabishisa ni kurete mo Daisuki wa ubawasenai Daijōbu tte ganbareru tte Tsuyoku naru tte warattetai Shinjiru chikara wa kirakira kagayaku Brave Heart! Akiramenaide Arukidashite arukidashite Seiippai no hohaba de Kizutsuke nagara kizutsuki nagara demo Soredemo mirai ga mitai Hashiridashite hashiridashite Kokoro ga utau hō e to Tachimukatte tachimukatte Yūki ga kimi wo matteru Brave Heart! Tomadoi nagara mo Susumu riyū wa? tte kikarete mo Kitto umaku ienai kedo Daisuki nan datte Kinō ashita jibun ni ieru Kimochi uso ni sasenai kara Zettai nante kakujitsu nante Ikutsu mo nakute sore demo ī Makenai chikara wa kirakira kirameku Brave Star! Daisuki dakara Shinjitakute shinjitakute Tōshindai no kotoba de Tsutaetakute tsutaetakute Yūki wo itsumo arigatō Wasurenaide wasurenai yo Zutto zutto kokoro ga oboeteru Tsurai toki mo fushigi to egao ni nareru Daisuki wo kureru sono zenbu ga Brave Heart! Akiramenai yo Arukidashite arukidashite Seiippai no hohaba de Kizutsuke nagara kizutsuki nagara demo Yūki de mirai wo kaeru Hashiridashite hashiridashite Kokoro ga utau hō e to Tachimukatte tachimukatte Yūki ga kimi wo matteru Brave Heart! |-|Japanese= さあ立ち上がって　立ち上がって 勇気が君を待ってる Brave Heart！ 夕暮れ染まる坂道の途中で君の 面影が揺れてる 涙溢れて　例え寂しさに暮れても 大好きは奪わせない 大丈夫って頑張れるって 強くなるって笑ってたい 信じる力はキラキラ輝く Brave Heart！ あきらめないで 歩き出して　歩き出して 精一杯の歩幅で 傷つけながら　傷つきながらでも それでも未来が見たい 走り出して　走り出して 心が歌う方へと 立ち向かって　立ち向かって 勇気が君を待ってる Brave Heart！ 戸惑いながらも 進む理由は？って聞かれても きっと上手く言えないけど 大好きなんだって 昨日明日自分に言える 気持ち嘘にさせないから 絶対なんて確実なんて いくつもなくてそれでもいい 負けない力はキラキラ煌く Brave Star！ 大好きだから 信じたくて　信じたくて 等身大の言葉で 伝えたくて　伝えたくて 勇気をいつもありがとう 忘れないで　忘れないよ ずっとずっと心が覚えてる 辛い時も不思議と笑顔になれる 大好きをくれるその全部が Brave Heart！ 諦めないよ 歩き出して　歩き出して 精一杯の歩幅で 傷つけながら　傷つきながらでも 勇気で未来を変える 走り出して　走り出して 心が歌う方へと 立ち向かって　立ち向かって 勇気が君を待ってる Brave Heart！ |-|English= Now stand up Courage is waiting for you Brave Heart! As your walking down the road toward the hill, below the twilight sky Your shadow sways in front of you Though my overflowing tears are an example of my loneliness I will not allow them to steal the things that we love It will be alright. I will do my best With my shinning faith and my sparkling power I will have the strength to laugh Brave Heart! I will never give up Even though I am injured I will continue to stride forward For my steps will continue to grow stronger I will change the future with my courage Let’s start running And all of our hearts will begin to sing We will oppose them, we will fight them Courage is waiting for you Brave Heart! How can we push forward? When I am afraid to ask Why do you always continue? I love you By the tomorrow I will be able to say this to the me of today I will not let my feelings lie I absolutely without a doubt Know I don't have much but that's fine We will never lose this sparkling and shinning power Brave Star! You are the person that I love You are the person that I believe in These words that are larger than life I want to tell you Thank you for this courage I will never forget you, I will never forget you Though my heart will always remember These painful times, I will use them To bring smiles and love to everyone around me Brave Heart! I will never give up Even though I am injured I will continue to stride forward For my steps will continue to grow stronger I will change the future with my courage Let’s start running And all of our hearts will begin to sing We will continue to fight Courage is waiting for you Brave Heart! Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. Audio Trivia *This song played as an insert song in episode 17 and episode 31. Videos Category:Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Insert Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music